ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Monthly issue 46
|Cover date= |Pages=100 }} Issue 46 of Star Trek Monthly was the issue, A special 100-page edition to detail the new seasons of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. Contents ;First Contact :Darryl Curtis on Star Trek Monthly going international. ;The Best of All Worlds: :* on course for December release. :*''The Tribble Handbook'' and furry Tribbles to be released. :*New season on Voyager features sonic showers and the Delaney sisters. :*Rick Berman on Deep Space Nine s final season and the arrival of Ezri Dax. :*Report from the ECTS show. :*Paramount Pictures purchases worldwide distribution rights for Trekkies. :*''Star Trek: Voyager'' 100th episode celebration. :*''In Brief...: [[Star Trek films (DVD)|''Star Trek films]] to be released on DVD in the US, Star Trek World Tour, no wins for Star Trek at the Emmy Awards. :* : new publicity photos. :* . :* ; Lou Anders talks to Joe Menosky on the new season, and the introduction of The Adventures of Captain Proton. ;Interview - Nicole de Boer - "Spot the difference" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview - Kate Mulgrew - "Kate Confides" :by Lou Anders. ;Interview - Armin Shimerman - "Quantifiably Quark" :by Joe Nazzaro. ;The Doctor, the Vulcan and the Borg :Jeri Ryan, Robert Picardo and Tim Russ answer questions at the UPN new season celebration. By Sue Schneider. ;Interview - Cirroc Lofton - "The Sisko Kid" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview - Garrett Wang - "Harry's Game" :by Sue Schneider. ;A Day in the Delta Quadrant :Ian Spelling on the set of . :Torres Talks - Roxann Dawson on the series' development. ;Journey's End :James Swallow looks back over the first six seasons of Deep Space Nine. :First Words - a selection of quotes from the early days of the series. :Six from Six - Swallow selects the best episode from each of the six seasons. ;From the Replicator :UK Update: Wesco Enterprise-E wall clock, Last Unicorn Games. :Australasia Update: Where to find Star Trek merchandise. :US Update: Decipher's Deep Space Nine & The Dominion expansions, Franklin Mint, Racing Chacmpions, Playmates Toys. :Read Out: Pathways, Q's Guide to the Continuum, Strange New Worlds, calendars. :On Screen: ''Deep Space Nine'' volume 6.11, ''Voyager'' volume 4.11, Star Trek - Greatest Battles. :Review of Klingon Honor Guard. :Fair Game - report from GENCON Game Fair. ;A Fistful of Data :Orbs, turbolifts, Weyoun's resurrection, Michael Mack. ;Next Issue :Unusually, not on the final page. :Because the magazine now ships internationally, a specific release date is no longer given - the next issue is noted as being "on sale in four weeks". ;Interview - Marc Alaimo - "From the Mouth of Madness" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview - J. Paul Boehmer - "Mon Kapitan" :by Eric Frederickson. ;Interview - Max Grodénchik - "The Max Factor" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview - Chase Masterson - "Leave it to Leeta" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview - Penny Johnson - "Penny for her Thoughts" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview - Mark Allen Shepherd - "Voice of the Barfly" :by Sue Schneider. ;Interview - Michael Westmore - "Aliens Resurrected" :by Larry Nemecek. ;Book extract :Pocket TNG: Triangle: Imzadi II ;Communicator ;Telling Tales :Joe Nazzaro talks with John Ordover on Pocket Books plans for and beyond. Free gift *A Titan Books-released Pocket TOS novel from a random selection. 46